


With a capital T

by LadyRamora



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers - Fandom
Genre: And my hatred of Poison Puzzle Rooms, Brought to you by: Rage, Emet-Selch POV, Emet-Selch actually helps, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Kissing, Other, POV Second Person, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Reader-Insert, Teasing, The First "Emet-Selch" thing I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRamora/pseuds/LadyRamora
Summary: The room fills with poison. Emet-Selch decides to help.
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 36





	With a capital T

The room fills with poison. Cloying, heavy. You can hardly breathe, hardly see enough to notice the glowing jumble of arrows at your feet. Several times over do you attempt, only to be rushed right back to the starting point. Your vision begins to blur, coughs wracking through you. You waver on your feet, listing to the side. Slipping over the edge, scant seconds away from falling to your doom…

A hand slinks around your waist, jerking you into the warm body attached to it, and a familiar voice drawls to you, bored and oh-so-annoyed, “You are so fond of getting into trouble. What will I ever do with you?”

You look up, bleary eyed and confused, breath wheezing out of you, “Emet… Selch?”

There is no mistaking that golden eyed glare. The snarky twist of those lips. “Know you any other Ascian who has thrown in with you lot?” The Ascian tsks, rolling his eyes. “Of course you don’t. Lahabrea hated you and Elidibus grows increasingly less fond with every plan you thwart.”

Your vision blurs, spots dancing before your eyes. You reach out to him weakly, clutching at his collar. “Emet…”

Emet-Selch sighs, glancing down at you as you practically fall limp in his arms. “Oh, dear. How feeble you all are. Yes, yes… We must away, mustn’t we?” He raises his hand up, fingers snapping. Another portal opens up, swallowing you both whole.

\- - -

Emet-Selch stares down at the limp form of Hydaelyn’s champion, golden eyes blank. They lie still. Too still. They dangle in his grasp, eyes closed and mouth slack. Their breath stopped in their lungs. Poison blocking the way. 

Emet-Selch frowns heavily, debating over leaving them here. Tucked away, out of sight. Far from where their friends might find them.

He stares at their face, a hand rising up to touch the curve of their cheek. To grasp at their hand still clutching weakly at the fur lining his collar.

“I told you I like to watch, nothing more.” Emet-Selch grouses, turning their face towards him with a touch of his gloved finger. “You test my patience, hero. Wake up.”

The hero does not stir.

Emet-Selch frowns, a low growl building in his throat. “Wake. UP.”

He drops them. They land hard, limbs sprawling out like a broken puppet. Hm, fitting.

Still they do not wake.

“Ugh, of all the…” Emet-Selch hisses, striding forward and kneeling down at their side. He glares down into their face. Cupping their cheeks between his hands.

“All you heroes. So boring.” He presses a thumb into the flesh of their lower lip, golden eyes half mast with thought.

“I have high expectations, hero,” Emet-Selch smirks, and lowers his mouth towards theirs.

\- - -

You jerk upright with a gasp, head clunking against aught that was solid, and leaving you seeing stars. You yelp, clutching at your head with a moan of pain.

“ _Ow_.”

You crack one eye open through the pain, then both to blink in confusion at the sight of Emet-Selch dabbing at a bloody nose with a handkerchief in his white gloved hands.

“Is this my thanks for saving your life?”

You stare at him. Then lurch forward with another sound of alarm. “My friends!”

“Are fine,” Emet-Selch huffs. He raises his hand, snapping his fingers. A portal opens, and you can see your friends completing a puzzle. Completely fine.

You blink at him. “…Why did you save me?”

Emet-Selch hums, licking away a drip of blood from his lips. “I was bored. Only so long can you nap here before the locals start pestering you,” Emet sneers, pitching his voice high and affecting the distinct accent of the Viis with startling accuracy, “Why do you not help your friends? Do you not tire of sleeping?”

Your mouth drops open and a laugh tears out of you without meaning to.

Emet-Selch turns to you slow, golden eyes fairly gleaming. “Was that a laugh? I did not think you capable of such with all that brooding and silence.”

You wave the comment away, a smile lingering around your mouth. “Why were you hovering over me?”

Emet-Selch eyes you, tossing his bloodied handkerchief over his shoulder. It disappears in a puff of smokey darkness. “I was saving your life, hero. You stopped breathing.”

Your lips part. “I did? What did you..?” Your hand flies to your mouth, eyes wide.

Emet-Selch smirks at you, puckering his lips. “Oh, _so soft_ , hero. Do you moisturize?”

You flush. “Shut up! Bring me back to my friends, we have a trial to finish!”

Emet-Selch groans, slumping forward like a petulant child and rolling his eyes. Truly, that posture of his was terrible. Were he not eternal as he so says you would question the state of his spine. “So _boring_. I’m _bored_. You’re all so _boring_.”

You glare at him.

Emet-Selch sighs in disgust, shrugging elegantly. “Very well. Go, join your useless companions.” His hand raises up, and you expect him to snap his finger again. Instead he presses two fingers to his lips, kissing his fingers and extending them out in your direction. Blowing you a kiss.

Your face heats, lips tingling with a phantom kiss you hadn’t even felt as Emet-Selch winks at you like a golden-eyed devil. “Until next time, hero. I’ll be… holding my breath in _anticipation_.”

You lunge toward him, and Emet-Selch laughs. A flood of darkness fills your vision, and suddenly you stand next to your two companions again, Emet-Selch nowhere in sight.


End file.
